


Dirty Laundry

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Witch Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: Everything to do with Pansy is hard. Her flirty smiles, her aptitude for making Hermione’s knees weak with a touch, the unclear boundaries in this skewed relationship, and Hermione’s growing inability to not care for this infuriating woman.Sex. That was the only thing that was easy.





	Dirty Laundry

 

Hermione always throws on a t-shirt after sex. She know it’s illogical considered the “activity” she’s been involved in just minutes prior. It probably has to do with what Ginny says is her “inability to fully embrace her sexuality”. Pansy has no problem expressing her sexuality. She’s fine in her nakedness, barely hidden under the covers, the sheets slipping down so the tops of her breasts are exposed, as she waits for Hermione to finish reading her latest article in Witch Weekly.

Of course Hermione had already read the article. Hermione made sure to read every article that Pansy wrote. Hermione even suffered the confused looks from her assistant when she would ask her to pick up a copy of Witch Weekly. Hermione just wasn’t sure if she and Pansy were at the stage where she could admit to archiving her works.  

“So, what do you think?” Pansy asks, her head propped up by her arm as she lay on her side waiting for Hermione’s opinion.

Pansy had made a new name for herself as a gossip columnist. Her bio line was a simple Shakespeare quote “Speak less than you know; have more than you show”. Every article that Pansy published, only revealed the tip of the iceberg. A small part of a deeper moral misconduct than the topic Pansy was writing about.

This article was no exception. Though focused on the Sports and Games Director’s fashion choices and the errors of not dressing your age, Pansy had been sure to list the cost of his very expensive wardrobe, including a watch much higher than the Director’s pay grade. And all of the photos in the article were taken from private lunches, including a lunch with the with the owner of the Ballycastle Bats who were having an unprecedented successful season.

Hermione gave it less than three days before a formal investigation was opened up.

“Come on Granger, what do you think?” Pansy whined

Her first thought, Pansy is too talented for gossip magazines. The quality and thoroughness of her writing would be used at more preeminent publications if her stance during the war was different. The second thought, that Pansy had changed a lot since Hogwarts. Even under the pretense of airing dirty laundry, Pansy was pursuing justice, in a way Hermione found admirable.

Hermione was proud of Pansy, and if they were supposed to be anything more than the occasional hookup, she would have let her know.

“It’s very adequate.” Hermione answers, her voice colder than she intends.

“Wow Granger, thanks for the riveting review.” Pansy responds sarcastically.  Flopping back onto the bed, seemingly not bothered by Hermione’s short response. As if, she figured Hermione wouldn’t pay her a compliment, and that idea doesn’t sit will with her.

“I enjoy your prose. It’s intelligently humorous, and your story flows seamlessly. Every innuendo is just subtle enough. The whole piece is incredibly smart.”

Hermione admits, and then prays that her cheeks aren’t bright red.

“Thanks Granger,” Pansy drawls with a smile that Hermione can’t tell is more sincere or predatory. 

“Now was it that hard to pay me a compliment?” she teases, wrapping an arm around Hermione’s waist and pulling her body towards her.

Hermione wants to shout “Yes!” Everything about Pansy is hard. Her flirty smiles, her aptitude for making Hermione’s knees weak with a touch, the unclear boundaries in this skewed relationship, and Hermione’s growing inability to not care for this infuriating woman.

“Should I pay you a compliment now?” Pansy suggests, her hand playing with the hem of Hermione’s shirt, slipping under and climbing towards. Just like that Hermione’s melting into Pansy, jolting when Pansy’s fingers graze her nipple.

Sex. That was the only thing that was easy.

//

“Gra-Hermione,” Pansy starts.

Hermione stops shimming into her pants and looks over at Pansy. She’s sitting up in the bed,  bruised lips, flushed chest, and sex hair, that almost tempts Hermione back under the covers for round 3.

“The reason why I’m good at my job is because the truth is always revealed.” She states, refusing to meet Hermione’s eyes.

”You should do whatever you need to, I’d hate for you to be a headline one day.” Pansy confessed, a bashful smile.

Her meaning was clear. The wizarding world wouldn’t take kindly to whatever this was. It was a reality Hermione was aware of when she began this, and yet the idea that their meetings were numbered made her heart clench. 

Perhaps that’s the motivation she needs to start “embracing her sexuality”.  Hermione to steps out of her pants, and she laughs at Pansy’s raised eyebrow when she tosses her shirt over her head.

Hermione thanks her buried Gryffindor courage that lets her forget the early hour she has to be at work tomorrow and join Pansy back in bed, and hopes that it’ll one day allow her the strength to profess everything she wants to say to Pansy, but for now she’ll settle for carnal touches and hot kisses with her favorite journalist. 


End file.
